1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to a slot machine game that uses isometric symbols.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slot machine games are a billion dollar industry. Slot machine games receive a wager from a player and use two-dimensional symbols in a flat matrix (typically 5 by 3 although other dimensions are used as well) which spin the symbols until they stop at random locations. The wager is resolved based on the final arrangement of the symbols.
The traditional two-dimensional slot machine display can grow monotonous for players, as players become more responsive to improved graphics. Therefore, what is needed is a slot machine game which uses a display paradigm which provides more excitement and interest for players.